The present invention relates to a conveyor, particularly tubular conveyor, with a conveyor belt guided over head drums so as to form a forward stretch and a returning stretch, and with guides for the stretches arranged between the head drums.
Conveyors are known because of use in which, in addition to the forward traveling stretch, also the returning lower stretch forms a conveying path, so that different materials can be transported in opposite directions. While the material being transported on the upper stretch can be unloaded at the head drum remote from the loading location, unloading of the lower stretch requires a separate unloading station in which the material is moved in a loop for throwing off the material and the stretch is possibly subsequently cleaned in order to avoid contamination of the head drums by the material being conveyed.